The Cure to Loneliness
by xInnocentCrisisx
Summary: When Tsuna finds himself alone on one of his days off he can't help but feel lonely and bored. So Reborn has the answer, he is to spy on a certain perfect! Can Tsuna survive this training,or get bitten to death? Will he find his cure to being lonely? 1827
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am back! I decided if My other 1827 story got more then about 200 hits I would post a multi chapter story. So now we are here because I got a lot of hits and it made me really happy. This chapter is going to be a lot shorter then the other ones. Also I got the idea from a Reborn Drama CD. The Link to it if you want will be on my profile page.**

**Also I will be doing a white day fiction in response to my Valentines day Story.**

**I don't really have any more to say except Thank my Beta DustBunnieHailey, you should check out her new 1827 Story its amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn, only the amazing Akira Amano does.**

* * *

><p>Most kids on their day off from school, would be hanging out with their friends and having tons of fun. That is normally what Tsuna would be doing, but not today; currently the brunette was staring off into space, swinging his legs back in forth sitting at his desk leaning on his hand. 'I can't even remember what I use to do when I didn't have any one to hang out with.' he thought, Since Reborn came into his life He hadn't spent a free day like this in forever, he thought back to what caused him to be alone this day. That conversation at lunch…<p>

-Flash Back-

_It was lunch time and like all ways the trio of Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna ate their lunch on top of the school's roof. Though today something seemed off and Tsuna could tell by the way Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged looks at each other as they looked at Tsuna nervously. Tsuna couldn't understand why his friends where acting so weird lately, they asked to talk to him about something important. _

"_You know you guys can tell me anything, you don't have to hid anything. I won't be upset or anything," said Tsuna as he looked at his two best friends, he didn't like when his friends kept him things from him._

"_Forgive me, Juudaime… I didn't mean to hide things from you! I am a horrible Right hand man!" cried Gokudera as he covered his face. _

"_No Gokudera! I didn't mean it like that. You're a great friend. Just what is it you wanted to talk about," quickly replied Tsuna as he held his hands up moving them to emphasize his point. _

"_Well… Its hard for us to say, Tsuna…" Said Yamamoto as he took a deep breath in, "Gokudera and I, were in a relationship," he said quickly both boys blush waiting for Tsuna's reaction. Tsuna on the hand was shocked that he didn't notice it at all even with his intuition. _

"_Juudaime, if you don't approve we can stop it. We don't want you to feel like a third wheel or anything." Explained Gokudera as he exchanged looks with Yamamoto as he nodded to agree with Gokudera's statement ._

"_Yeah, Tsuna we don't want you to feel like a third wheel or anything." Added Yamamoto._

'_They would do that for me,' he thought he saw the look in to his friends eyes, 'they are completely serious, even if they really don't want to do that. I can't be selfish, I want them to be happy and I honestly don't mind it,' he thought._

"_Don't do that! I don't care. Acturally I am really happy for you two!" smiled Tsuna soon a look of relief hit both Gokudera and Yamamoto._

_END Flash back_

"I just can't help but feel bored." Tsuna sighed he shouldn't be feeling like this after all his friends asked for his permission to even go on a date today. It was kind of weird that his friends asked him if they could go on a date, but I guess they didn't want him to feel out of the loop or anything like that. Now that he is paying attention to his Gokudera and Yamamoto's actions he could tell that they in fact held a great deal of emotion for each other, after giving much thought about it, he could actually have seen this coming a long time ago, but just ignored it.

'I can't be selfish, I want them to be happy.' he thought as he kicked his leg against the legs of his chair lightly 'Even with that I can't believe, that I can't help feel like a third wheel,' He then pulled his fluffy locks in anger and frustration.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Said a voice behind Tsuna before he came face first into his desk, thanks to a drop kicking baby tutor.

"REBORN!" yelled Tsuna as he held the back of his head looking at the infant hit man, who just smirked "What was that for?" he asked as he started to rub his nose, it also got hurt with the attack.

"Since you seem to have a free day, I thought I would put you through some training." replied Reborn.

"W-what kind of training?" Tsuna stuttered not sure if he even wanted to know the answer to that question 'Just when I thought I could have a peaceful day to myself, and then he has to go ruin it!'

"Don't worry, this is an easy, it's a spying mission on someone you know. To practice your stealth. So don't worry about your free day." smirked Reborn, causing Tsuna to cringe that can't be good at all, he all most didn't want to ask who was he going to spy on. Also he hated forgetting that the hit man can read his thoughts at any moment in time.

"Reborn… Just who I'm I going to spy on." he asked quietly as he bit his bottom lip. 'Please be someone easy or at least not some one who can potentially kill me or hurt me in any way. Please be someone easy;' he added to himself.

"Do you honestly think I would give you an easy target. Dame-Tsuna your target will be none other than Hibari Kyoya." Stated Reborn.

"WHAT!" Yelled Tsuna as he jumped back in shock so bad he fell out of his chair landing on his floor. "Ouch!" he said as he rubbed his head and looked up at Reborn to see if the infant was joking around, but the look in the baby hit man's eyes told a whole other story. This was going to be a really, really long day wasn't it.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Remember the other chapters will be much longer I can assure you. i don't know how I am going to be updating this most likely once a week unless I get sick, die, or get brain dead. That also applies if my beta disappears. So yup, next chapter will be much longer.**

**So I will have to find a day of the week I can update, so until next time.**

**Review please they make me so happy and make me want to write more and more! But Only do so if you are nice.**


	2. A Stalking Tuna

**An: Hey guys! Its me Innocentcrisis! I am so glad to all of those who Review. You all have a special place in my heart! Those who didn't Review, you are special, but you don't get a part in my heart! **

**So KitsuneNaru, mischievious, Yuki Hime, Lilac, Kichou, and Honoka-chan. Enjoy that special place in my heart. **

**Anyways besides that, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I did meet my deadline! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR only Akira Amano does if I did... Lets just not go there.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna frowned as he walked, he tried to walk as slow as possible. Maybe if he walked super slow he could end up not looking for Hibari and get out of this stalking training. It sounded like a good idea, if he got there when it was dark, he would have no choice but to go home right. He cursed as he saw Namimori Middle School come into his view. Then he felt he could hear the funeral march as he walked closer. 'What I'm I going to do, Hibari-san is so scary!' he thought as he entered the building, gulping and saying his prayers at the same time.<p>

Even with his time with the perfect, He still didn't understand Hibari at all. Let alone know anything about him, the perfect was just too secretive with his personal life. 'I bet he lives at the school since he is there all time.' thought Tsuna as he laughed at that, though that thought didn't sound to far from the truth. He figured that he had to avoid being found by the other disciplinary members otherwise he would fail this mission and lets just say he didn't want to find out what Reborn had planed for him if he failed. He looked around classroom to classroom, then entered the reception room and noticed that Hibari wasn't in that room, like he normally is.

During his search Tsuna couldn't help, but feel like some sort of weird stalker as he wondered. 'I am not a stalker!' he thought as he continued to search while not trying to act like a creepy stalker._ (A/N: Tsuna, you can't be a creepy stalker. You can only be an adorable Stalker!)_

'Where can Hibari-san be?' he wondered, then he thought of the one place he hadn't looked yet. Some where Hibari is besides the reception room, on campus. 'The roof!' he exclaimed, remembering for some reason that Hibari liked taking naps up there. It must be the fact that Hibari has threatened to bite him and his friends for crowding and interrupting his sleep. Having an 'ah ha' moment, he went up the stairs and then reached the door of the roof, but then froze as he heard voices 'Hibari-san is talking to someone?' Tsuna thought as he slowly a jarred the door a bit, careful not to make any noise at the risk of being bitten to death.

"_Hibari! Hibari! __Midori tanabiku namimori no_" Sung Hibird, Hibari's pet bird as it flew up to its owner. _"__Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii" _Hibird landed on Hibari's figure as it chirped happily at it's owner.

"The tune is off. I taught you the song, and you have the nerve to get it wrong. It needs to be perfect." Stated Hibari looking at the bird, in his normal cold fashion, but his eyes had something else in them besides the usual emotions or lack of emotions in his eyes. 'Hibari, actually taught Hibird to sing, does that mean he sung…' thought Tsuna as he imagined Hibari singing, actually becoming curious at to what the perfect sounded like. 'I wonder what kind of voice Hibari has…'

"It has to go like this. _Midori tanabiku namimori no" _Hibari sung the school's anthem the right tempo, Tsuna froze as he heard Hibari's voice. Tsuna himself didn't even think it would sound so good, it was like nothing he had ever heard before. He was actually blushing while listening to Hibari sing.

"Hibari! Applaud!" Hibird chirped, as it fluttered his wings as it looked up at its owner.

"Cheeky, You want me to applaud you?" Hibari Smirked as he looked at the bird 'Wow Hibari, talks to Hibird as if Hibird is a human. I guess since Hibari only really likes small animals' thought Tsuna.

"Hibari! Bite you to death!" Chirped Hibird once again. This time it took Tsuna completely by surprised he couldn't help, but burst out laughing. The image of the small yellow bird biting Hibari to death was too much for him. Not caring for that moment that Hibari could hear him.

"Herbivore, come out or else I will bite you to death" Said Hibari, obviously hearing Tsuna's laughter. Tsuna froze, he then had a mental break down grabbing his hair as he turned back and forth 'What I'm I going to do! I'm going to die!' he thought freaking out.

"Come out," demanded Hibari once more, this time sounding more serious. Tsuna took that time to race out of the door so Hibari can see him. "So its you" he stated.

"Hibari-san! I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to ease drop… I mean… I won't say anything… Reborn made me do it.. Please.. Don't bite me to death!" stuttered Tsuna as he freaked out and just rambled about what was going on.

"Herbivore. Speak clearly or else. Is there something you need from me?" Stated Hibari as he shot him a glare.

"Right! I'm Sorry for interrupting you. I don't really need anything. Just Reborn wanted me to get to know you better… I mean spy… not that I am stalker or anything." Explained Tsuna as he gulped just waiting to get bitten to death.

"The infants doing… I guess its okay since you don't seem to be crowding," Stated Hibari as he looked at Tsuna.

"What really?" he asked surprised that Hibari would spare him like that.

"It seems like weak Herbivores like to crowd, but lately you have been proving that you aren't as weak as I thought. You remind me of someone I know," Hibari stated, he then went into his own thoughts. Tsuna took this chance to make a break for it and started fast walking towards the exit, not looking back "Stop. Herbivore, Tomorrow you will see me at lunch," Ordered Hibari as soon as his voice reached Tsuna's ears he froze, 'Oh god… what does he have planed for me is this some sort of new torture?' thought Tsuna before turning around.

"Hibari-san, What do you mean?" asked Tsuna nervously as he prayed he heard wrong.

"The infant wants you to learn more about me. So from now on at lunch you will be my assistant." Stated Hibari as he crossed his arms. Tsuna's eyes widen as he panicked thinking of something to say instead of doing that.

"Um… Don't you have someone else to do that… I mean-"

"I meant, also now that I think about it, my caretaker is on vacation so you will be in charge of my lunch. I hope you are good at making food," stated Hibari as he smirked at Tsuna's reaction. "If you are not there, I will find you and bite you to death." added Hibari.

"HIIIE! I'll be there Hibari-san!" Stuttered Tsuna, he decided to leave before Hibari thought of something else to do with him. "Good bye!" he yelled as he ran away. Hibari let out a chuckle as he watched Tsuna.

"Hibari! Fun!" Chirped Hibird as it looked up at it's owner Hibari petted Hibird before nodding.

"Yeah. It was fun. I think something big is going to happen," he stated as he looked up at the sky to see the sky then frowned before, standing up to make the last of his rounds.

Later that night, Tsuna frowned as he looked though the cook books in his house as he tried to figure out what to cook. 'Arg! What does Hibari-san even like!' he thought as he leaning on his hands flipping the cookbook. Looking at all the different kinds of food and desserts, nothing stood out to be something Hibari would eat. Did the perfect even eat? Well of course he did after all he was human.

"Dame-Tsuna, can you even cook?" Asked Reborn as he watched Tsuna's frustration in joy.

"Actually Tsu-kun is really good at cooking." Stated Nana she currently was cleaning up from the dinner they had eaten earlier.

"Really? When did you learn" asked Reborn asked a little surprised but at the same time skeptical.

"When Tsu-kun's Father left for work. I thought it would be best to teach him, since there could have been a time when I was too sick to cook for him. He picked it up really fast. If you want Tsu-kun just make a simple bento box, no one can object to that!" Stated Nana pointing to one of the examples.

"Thanks Mom. I don't like cooking, its not manly to cook." Stated Tsuna as he wrote down the recipe. Standing up to get the things he needed.

"Dame- Tsuna make me some I want to see if what Mama said is true" stated Reborn as he smirked.

"Fine, its your fault I am in this mess in the first place," he stated, as he started cooking. A simple bento box with some sweet egg, octopus sausage, and some rice balls, he arranged each area cutely and added some vegetables to fill in the spaces. "Reborn here you go," said Tsuna as he put in the extras on a plate in front of the hit man. Who tasted the meal, then looked at Tsuna.

"It looks like your not completely useless. Its not that bad, I guess I can call it good," stated Reborn as he finished the leftovers.

"I don't need your criticism its not like I care." Declared Tsuna as he packed up his and Hibari's lunch before putting them in the refrigerator to keep them from spoiling. Then went upstairs to get ready for bed. 'I'm glad that my cooking isn't that bad. I was worried that Mom was just being nice to me. It looks like I don't have to worry about Hibari-san hating it. I wonder if he will say anything nice about my cooking. What I'm I thinking this is Hibari-san we are talking about!' contemplated Tsuna. He just sighed, he was over thinking it as he laid in the bathtub. 'Though I did learn something Hibari has a really good singing voice.' blushed Tsuna as he thought of how cool Hibari looked singing. "Ah! Stop thinking about Hibari!" exclaimed Tsuna out load, before shaking his head back and forth. Even with that hecouldn't help but be excited and dreading tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So I hoped you enjoyed this. I know it sounds like the drama cd its suppose to. I got my whole idea for this story from it. Well I have to go prepare to starve my self for a famine I am doing for hungry children in Bangladesh with my church.<strong>

**My reasoning for Tsuna being able to cook are simple. One I see him like AKihisa from Baka and Test, not book smart but can cook. Though Tsuna isn't a pervert. Any who, Who else wouldn't mind seeing a cute little Tsuna cooking in an apron for Hibari. Yes, I think like that!**

**So please Review if you want that special part in my heart otherwise all you get is a smile. Trust me Reviews make me so happy they make my day. For those of who read my others story I am working on the Omake so it should be posted as soon as I decided I like it. **

**Also before I leave I would like to thank my Beta DUSTBUNNIEHAILEY. So yup. See you next friday!**


	3. Of lunch and Pictures

**An/ Hello my special readers! Here is the lovely chapter 3. I want to thank all of those who reviewed, new or old. Now you are in my heart (not trying to a creeper). So thanks to Stargazer, PrincessAimi1827 , SpiritofLove961 you have earned that place in my heart. Maybe I should think of a name for it... maybe something with the word chickens because I love me some chickens.**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter, I blame being sick for about two days.. Stupid lungs and stomach ganging up on me. -_-**

**Any who... Sorry rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, If I did I would make sure Hibari and Tsuna would sing a duet together!**

* * *

><p>When Tsuna woke up the next morning, yawning looking at the clock he saw the time, it was still early for him even to wake up. That didn't surprise Tsuna, he had had a sleepless night, he kept having nightmares about Hibari's reaction to his food, each one became worse then the other. Tsuna groaned as he slammed his head down on his pillow as he frowned. 'Why I'm I so worried about this?' thought Tsuna as he remembered his dream, each time Hibari hated his cooking and would bite him to death, each time was more painful the previous. "Who cares if he hates my food, if he does then I won't have to cook for him anymore." grumbled Tsuna into his pillow as he snuggled his face into the soft fabric. 'Besides boys shouldn't cook.' he thought before standing up realizing he was never going to get any sleep at this point and he might as well get ready for school, after all being early is better then being late. Plus that would get him less time to spend with Hibari, Tsuna also had to think of some excuse to give Yamamoto and Gokudera as to why he won't be at lunch. Gah! This is too much thinking for the morning!' sighed Tsuna as he went to brush his teeth. Much to everyone's surprise Tsuna actually ate breakfast down with everyone.<p>

"Tsu-kun, Its nice to see you in the morning. Plus you need to enjoy breakfast! Especially for a growing boy like you!" stated Nana as she put his food in front of him.

"I know mom, I just couldn't sleep" He stated as he started eating. Ipin and Lambo were doing the usually morning bickering over who knows what. Fuuta was eating his breakfast smiling to himself because of whatever he was thinking about, Tsuna guessed Ranking things. Tsuna finished eating and then left for school. "Good bye everyone," he said as he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera in their usual spots waiting for him.

"Morning Juudaime!" greeted Gokudera excitedly as normal.

"Morning Tsuna," Yamamoto waved with his usual cheerful smiled and laugh.

"Good Morning you two. Did you guys have a good day off?" He asked as they began to actually walk to school instead of the normal running for their lives. Both teens blushed as they let out an awkward chuckle.

"It was good, I hope you weren't too bored Juudaime," answered Gokudera.

"Nope, I wasn't bored at all, but it reminds of something," said Tsuna as he remembered an excuse to leave his two friends at lunch. "During lunch I have to go meet up with Reborn for some private training. I hope you guys don't mind eating alone."

"Of course not Juudaime. Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you? As your right hand man," asked Gokudera.

"No, its fine its better if I do this alone." He added, Gokudera nodded trying to hide his disappointment about not being able to tag alone with him. Soon the trio entered the school gates and Tsuna spotted Hibari who gave him a look that basically said 'Don't forget our meeting at lunch'. Tsuna must of stopped and stared at Hibari because when he snapped out of it he was a few feet away from his friends, so Tsuna ran to caught up to them. They manage to seat at their seats well before the bell rang now all Tsuna had to do is let his classes take their time like usual. Then came lunch time, it was just like fate to be like that to fasten the pace of time the one time he wanted it to go slower. Tsuna gulped as he got his bag that held both lunches. He looked at Gokudera and Yamomoto nodding a good bye, he left to go find Hibari. Since he already explained to his two friends how he needs to do this, though he could tell Gokudera did not like this at all. He reached the reception room and knocked on the door lightly hoping that Hibari wouldn't hear. After all he could barely hear his knock over his nervous quick heart beat.

"Come in herbivore," ordered Hibari from the other side of the door. Tsuna let out a curse before entering the door before closing it behind him. "Did you bring what I asked you to?" asked Hibari as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Yes, Hibari-San. I didn't know your favorite food, so I just made normal bento food." stuttered Tsuna as he took out the bento box he marked for Hibari and walked up to him. "I hope you like it, and my cooking isn't that bad," he added blushing a bit he set the box on Hibari's desk. Tsuna sat down on the couch as he pulled out his bento box. He watched Hibari break his chopsticks before going to take a bite of one the sausages and then one of the sweet egg. He looked up at Tsuna with his normal emotionless steal blue eyes.

"Herbivore, not bad. My favorite food is hamburger steak," stated Hibari as he moved to eat the rice balls calmly. Tsuna smiled at those words.

"That's my favorite food too! Ah, thank you for liking my food Hibari-San," said Tsuna as he gasped at the realization that him and Hibari actually had something in common. 'I'm glad Hibari complimented my cooking, it makes me really happy' thought Tsuna as he blushed then shook his head. 'Gah what I'm I thinking!' he added to himself. Hibari watched Tsuna amused at the brunettes actions, it was cute. Stop that thought, Hibari Kyoya doesn't think any human is cute. He then watched Tsuna eat and imagined him as an animal. The first animal that popped into his head was a rabbit and it fit the brunette so much.

"Herbivore, I need you assistance after lunch so do not go anywhere," order Hibari Tsuna nodded as he ate his food quietly. Soon the bell rang, Hibari left to bite anyone who was late to class to death. Tsuna sat there as he looked around the area. Standing up he looked at Hibari's desk, there wasn't much personal stuff on it only a few fountain pens and some paperwork. "Hibari-San has nice handwriting" Tsuna noted as he compared it to his own chicken scratch. Then he noticed a few cabinets, curiosity hit Tsuna. He opened one and noticed a picture frame faced down. He picked it up to see two figures in the photograph. One was an elderly women smiling as she hugged a young boy who looked unhappy in a year one namimori middle school uniform. When Tsuna looked at the boys eyes he almost dropped the picture frame it was Hibari. This picture must of been taken when Hibari entered namimori, but who was that women she couldn't be his mother.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" demanded Hibari scaring the crap out of Tsuna he let out a scream dropping the picture only for Hibari to run and catch it. That proved that the picture was important to Hibari. "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to touch things that don't belong to you." he growled as he shot daggers at Tsuna.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-San, I... It won't happen again" stuttered Tsuna as he made a quick apology he didn't dare ask who the women was in the picture afraid of what Hibari would so to him.

"Don't ever go into my business, again. I should bite you to death, but I won't, see it as my gratitude for the lunch." said Hibari as he just gave Tsuna a tap on his forehead, he didn't like it when Tsuna was afraid of him, especially since they can be in the same room without Hibari attacking Tsuna. Tsuna stood there shocked at Hibari's action after all, this is Hibari we are talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>An. So there will be a small Oc, she will not have a huge role, since I don't really like ocs but i need to have this oc for the story to work. So Originally this story was going to be a part of three stories, but that would mean this story will only be six chapters so I want to know would you want to have it be a six chapter story or be a twelve chapter story with one of the squeals built into it. Also I want to let you know I planed out all the story so you don't have to worry about the evil writers block. I find it funny how Tsuna and Hibari have the same favorite food... just saying. Any who lets go thank my bestie and beta DUSTBUNNIEHAILEY. So please review <strong>

**See you next week (I so want to say See you again desu~! but I will refrain)**


	4. Motorcycles and Dreams

**AN: Hello people! Sorry I took so long in posting this weeks chapter. I blame that stupid 500 point essay for econ... It was evil I tell you.**

**so anyways, I want to say thank you for everyone who has reviewed and watched and favorite this story. You make me feel amazing, so There is something I should tell you, next week. I am going camping so unless I finish the chapter by Thursday don't expect one until Monday. That is going to happen again, when I go to Ashland for the last weekend of Apirl.**

**So Any who, I really like to ramble sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did I would have Hibari wear a leather jacket and epic sunglasses. So he could ride off with Tsuna on his motorcycle in a cheesy romantic ending. **

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of weeks since the first lunch they had together. Sometimes Tsuna would spend the whole time with Hibari if he had stuff for him to do or he would leave and hang out with his friends. Lately Tsuna hasn't seen this as a chore it's fun he liked cooking for Hibari letting him taste all kinds of food, plus Hibari all ways said good things about his cooking. It was evening on Sunday and Tsuna flipped though the cook book circling new foods to try. "I wonder if Hibari would like this or maybe this" he smiled as he circled some more recipes.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna, you seem to be enjoying yourself" teased Reborn as he ate some tiramasu cake that he had ordered Tsuna to make earlier.

"No, it's just if I make food that sucks, then Hibari-san will bite me to death and I would like for that not to happen," answered Tsuna as he blushed slightly as he grabbed the cookbook and then got up from the kitchen table. Going to get ready for bed having already made their lunches. 'Its weird, my heart keeps beating excitedly when I think about Hibari-san. Not only that all my dreams too. Maybe I am over thinking everything" he thought.

The next day Tsuna freaked out as he ran down stairs, oversleeping like normal. "Mom! Why didn't you wake me up!" he yelled as he ran into the bathroom, after being rudely awaken by Reborn.

"I did Tsu-kun, Reborn offered after the third time." Answered Nana. Tsuna let out a groan as he quickly got dressed for school, grabbing the lunch boxes from the refrigerator and then grabbing a piece of toast for breakfast.

"Good morning! Tsuna/Juudaime" greeted both of his friends. Walking up to him Tsuna finished his toast in inhuman bites.

"You two! We need to run otherwise Hibari will bite us to death!" he yelled as he ran, the other two followed him not having to run as fast because Tsuna isn't that fast a runner. They reached the school right as the tarty bell rang, Tsuna cursed as he saw Hibari walked up to the trio.

"You're late," he stated as he glared at the trio, "I will bite you to death."

"Don't worry Juudaime I will portect you!" yelled Gokudera standing in front of Tsuna.

"No! Hibari-san please don't, I will take the punishment at lunch. It's my fault." Tsuna stated as he pleaded with his eyes at Hibari. The perfect looked at Tsuna's puppy dog look and then realized he could not say no to him.

"Fine…but leave, now." he growled the trio dashed into the building without too much trouble but he could hear the octopus head stating his hatred for him and the baseball teen laughing like normal. 'why couldn't I attack the Herbivore, this is defiantly a show of weakness I can't go soft on him.' thought Hibari as he went his office to do his normal paperwork.

"Juudaime, you didn't need to do that, as your right hand man it's my duty to protect you from assholes like him," muttered Gokudera.

"Hibari-San isn't that bad. Besides it was my fault we where so I can do it," answered Tsuna, 'I have to see Hibari any ways' he thought.

Flashback

An older woman sat on the walkway of a traditional Japanese house staring at the garden she wore a dark purple kimono. "Kyoya, do you see the clouds" she asked as she smiled her grating black hair pulled up in a bun.

"What about them? They are boring." answered a younger Hibari, he was looking at the grass sitting next to her, he was still in elementary school.

"They aren't, the clouds are ever changing with the sky. Not only that they are independent and change shapes." she answered pointing at them.

"Grandma your weird." Hibari answered as he jumped off the walk way and went to a tree, he then looked to see a baby bird that fell from it's nest. Hibari picked it up and walked up to his grandma.

"Oh that poor bird," gasped his grandma.

"Dad, says that weak animals like this should die when they can't take care of themselves. That only carnivores should live," said Hibari looking at the small bird.

"Your father is wrong. Herbivores , small animals. They are admirable because the world is so dangerous, if they are weak they would of died off. If you ask me herbivores are stronger then carnivores because they survive." explained his grandma, Hibari looked at the bird in his hands.

"Hibari-San"

"Hibari-San"

A voice kept calling out to him.

End flashback

Hibari woke up from the chair he had been using as a bed, he glared at who ever interrupted his slumber.

"Hiii! I'm sorry Hibari-san! I didn't mean to upset you! It's just that it's lunch time," stuttered Tsuna as he stepped back. 'Wow, Hibari-San sure is handsome when he sleeps... Wait don't think like that. Hibari-San is good looking, but I shouldn't think like that,' he thought.

"Herbivore, stop rambling in your mind. I should bite you to death times two, but I need food that tastes good." growled Hibari as he took the lunch Tsuna had left on his lunch. "Punishment, organizing my paperwork and cleaning this room spotless." Tsuna almost groaned if it wasn't for the fact Hibari far him a look saying, 'Don't you complain', Tsuna kept it to himself. By the end of the day Tsuna's whole body was sore trying to clean the disciplinary room the way Hibari liked it, from lunch until a few hours after the final bell rang. The room wasn't even that dirty in the first place, Hibari was a slave driver just like Reborn. Tsuna sighed as he leaned his face on the arm rest of the couch.

"Herbivore you did a good job." Stated Hibari as he ruffled Tsuna's hair causing Tsuna to turn red as he looked up.

"Ah… thank you Hibari-san I tried my best…" he answered as he stood up looking away shyly.

"Do you want a ride home, its late and someone of your stature could be easily taken advantage of," stated Hibari.

"Oh… If its not too much trouble. Your drive a car Hibari. How old are you?" asked Tsuna without thinking, he shut his mouth wondering if Hibari would find that offensive.

"I never said I drove a car. I am sixteen years of age, if you must know." Answered Hibari as he walked off taking his bag seeing that every thing was okay for him to leave for the night 'Wow, I thought that Hibari-san lived at the school. Since he is always here…' he thought.

"Hibari-san, why is the school so important to you?" he wondered out loud to himself not realizing that Hibari could hear him or that he said it out loud.

"Herbivore do not overstep your boundaries again. I will only say that this school holds a special place in my heart." Answered Hibari stopping at a black motorcycle.

"Ah. Sorry I didn't know I said that out load. Is that yours?" He asked surprised that the rumors of Hibari owning a motorcycle where true. Though it gave the perfect a kind of bad boy feel, it fit him in a strange way.

"Keep your words inside of you. Yes it is. I have an extra helmet, here don't worry I won't do anything to harm you on purpose." He stated handing the helmet to Tsuna. When he saw Hibari put on the helmet, he gave a dreamy look Hibari looked sexy… wait scratch that he just looked like Hibari with a motorcycle helmet. Yeah that works for Tsuna's mind. "Come on I don't have all night." He added as he mounted the motorcycle. Tsuna put on the helmet he was scared for his dear life, after all this is his first time.

"Please don't go to fast" He pleaded with Hibari as he sat behind him.

"I will go the speed limit like always. Wrap your arms around me otherwise you will fall and die." He bluntly stated as he started up his bike. Tsuna loosely wrapped his arms around Hibari as the bike started to move and then Tsuna turned his loosely wrapped hands into tightly wrapped arms around Hibari. Tsuna closed his eyes and pressed his check against Hibari's back scared for his life. 'Oh my god! I'm Going to die!' he thought as prayed to all the gods in existent. Hibari almost let out a chuckle at how funny Tsuna was acting. 'I guess he is cute…for a herbivore' he thought as he arrived at his house. He got off and helped Tsuna off, making sure the teen took off his helmet. Tsuna's legs where like gelatin and he fell forward, but like magic Hibari caught him. Bringing Tsuna close to his chest, causing him to turn bright red.

"Hibari-san, I'm sorry" Blushed Tsuna as he looked up at the perfect and then Hibari let out a small chuckle.

"You're an interesting Herbivore," he stated before kissing Tsuna's lips, Tsuna's eyes widen his whole body froze, but was soon heated up with the shocks of electricity where their lips met. Tsuna kissed back as he felt himself melt into a puddle of goo.

"Hibari-san I love you" he stated before going back to kiss, But soon it all turned black and Tsuna woke up with a start.

"AH! Oh My GOD" he yelled as he looked around to see he was in bed it was about ten o clock at night, about three hours since Hibari dropped him off and they parted ways. 'I like Hibari… this can't believe this no… no I can't let this happen' he thought dreading seeing his new found crush tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you enjoyed that. I hope I am not moving to fast for this story, having Tsuna just noticing he likes Hibari. SO I want you guys to review if you want to see the next chapter before waiting more then a whole week. Yeah If I am going to fast I can rewrite it. (sorry I just sometimes don't like how I write sometimes) Not only that I keep being distracted by American Dad and school work, I can't wait for summer.<strong>

**Any who lets thank my beta, DustbunnieHailey before I leave until Thursday or next Monday.**


	5. Mixed feelings

**An:** Sorry that this is so late! I went camping a had no wifi or anything to type up this chapter on. Then when I got home I felt really sick from inhaling a lot of smoke from the campfire and I got wind burned. So yeah I feel really bad. So I will still be uploading chapter six on Friday. Also as a bonus my OMake for my White day story will be uploaded too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did... I have no idea what I would do if I did.

* * *

><p>When you read romance novels and watch those cheesy romantic movies. When the main character finds love they feel amazing, all jittery and excited for the possibility to be happy with this person. That is how its suppose to be, but this is real life and how many times have you seen that actually work out. Tsuna sighed as he watched himself in the mirror after that dream, his mind won't stop racing. 'Arg, I can't be in love Hibari-san,' he thought as he looked down and frowned.<p>

'It just won't work out even if I am,' he thought as his chest twisted in pain. Tsuna sat down and hugged his knees his back against the bath tub. 'Nothing good will come out of it. I am just Dame-Tsuna and he is Hibari-san, he's so perfect in every way,' he thought as he pressed his knees as close as he could to his chest. 'He would be disgusted with my feelings, there is no way he would ever feel something for me…' Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed once more. Cursing himself for following in love with the boy that could not return his love, its just his luck.

~Line Break~

Hibari sat in his room reading a book, when there was a knock a the door before he could answer to tell the person who interrupted his quiet time to go away, a man came in, that was none other then Hibari's father.

"You fired the caretaker," His father stated in a harsh cold tone, Hibari stayed silent as he turned the page of his book "Is this some sort of pride, to do with your grandmother?"

"Don't talk about her." Snapped Hibari looking up.

"Its around that time of year isn't it. When you where too weak." his father teased, Hibari closed his book and gripped it tight, as he glared at his father.

"Don't you say anything! Where were you, isn't your job to protect Namimori?" replied Hibari as he put as much venom in his voice as possible.

"That is besides the point. The caretaker is coming back, I am hearing things Kyoya about you getting close to a nobody. I hope you know, your place with that." said his father unphased by his son's attitude and left the room as quickly as he entered. Hibari threw the book he was reading across the room and frowned, its not like he was going to get any sleep tonight. 'There is only one caretaker for me' he thought as he went to get his tonfas to go release some anger. Hibari hated the women that tried to call herself his caretaker, she was after his family's money just like everyone else. That's why Hibari hated people, they where disgusting herbivores most of them. For the longest time there had only been one person that he saw fit to not fall in that category. Now there seems to be a second person trying to enter the area, that was something forbidden. Tsunayoshi Sawada something about that boy lures Hibari in, is it because he reminds him so much of his Grandmother, is that the reason he just wants to protect the boy from harm. None the less he couldn't let the boy know of his weakness.

~Line break~

"Tsu-kun? Are you okay?" asked Nana as she noticed her son on the bathroom floor, she had a worried expression. Tsuna yawned as he looked up to see his mom, his joints where sore and his body cold from the hard bathroom floor.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just accidentally fell asleep on the bathroom floor," Tsuna faked a laugh, not wanting to worry his mother. Nana frowned it had been a long time since she caught Tsuna sleeping in the bathroom, something he had always done when he was upset.

"Come on," stated Nana, smiling, she grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him up and then dragged him off to the kitchen.

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Tsuna, surprised at his mother's actions.

"Tsu-kun, we are going to make cookies." Nana smiled as she started getting everything for the sweets.

"But Mom its late…" stated Tsuna.

"I know, but my Tsu-kun is upset. Remember what I told you?" she smiled gently as she looked at her son.

"That when you are feeling sad, Momma will make it go away with sweets." whispered Tsuna, he remembered when he was younger how his mother and him always baked. Tsuna loved that time, it was a simple time back with no mixed feelings about love, nothing about being a mafia boss, and no sadistic tutor. "But I am not upset I told you."

"Silly Tsu-kun. You can't fool your mother, I won't make you tell me anything, but I don't like you falling asleep in the bathroom again." stated Nana as she tapped Tsuna's nose before the two started to bake. It was times like this, Tsuna was glad he had such an amazing mother.

~Line break~

In the morning Tsuna woke up suddenly thanks to none other than Reborn with his usual waking techniques. "Ah! Reborn was that really necessary!" yelled Tsuna as he rubbed the lump that he now has on his head.

"Yes it is. Now if you don't want to be late, I would run." Reborn smirked as he watched Tsuna freak out and trip over air molecules trying to get ready. Soon he was rushing down stairs and grabbed his usual breakfast of toast.

"Tsu-kun, don't forget. The lunch boxes I packed the cookies we made so that you can share them!" Nana called out, handing them off to her son. Tsuna grabbed them before stopping for a minute 'I don't think I can handle seeing Hibari-san after all of this… I know I will just give the lunch to Kusakabe. That way I won't see Hibari!' he thought before leaving for school like normal. Meeting up with Gokudera and Yamamoto the trio barely made it on time to school. When they passed the gates to go to class, Hibari watched Tsuna. When their eyes met Tsuna blushed and broke the gaze and started walking at a faster pace avoiding Hibari. This caused the perfect to be slightly confused, but he shrugged it off before finishing his patrol to bite any necessary herbivores.

"Guys, I am going to eat lunch with you today, but first I need to give Hibari his lunch," stated Tsuna as he grabbed the box in his hands.

"Really? That is great!" Yamamoto replied happily, as he took out his lunch as well, Gokudera was practically gleaming with joy with that news. Tsuna nodded before walking to the familiar room, he made sure Hibari wasn't in sight and then saw Kusakabe standing in front of the door 'This is my chance' he thought as he walked up to Hibari's vice president.

"Um, Kusakabe-san. I was wondering if you can give Hibari-san his lunch. I can't join him today." Tsuna lied as he handed the elder the food.

"All right I will make sure Kyo-san gets his meal," stated Kusakabe as Tsuna ran off to join his friends. 'That was way easier then I thought, now I don't have to see Hibari-san today,' thought Tsuna as he walked he felt that sudden pain in his chest that he did not like. He put his hand over his heart as he felt it beat like normal, 'How long can I keep this up, avoiding Hibari-san. Sooner or later he will realize it and will come after me I just know it. What will I do then? I feel so stupid getting all worked up about this. Why is it that every time I think about this I want to cry? I don't under any of this!' Tsuna thought, said thoughts where interrupted when his face met something solid.

"I'm sorry," stated Tsuna looking up to see who he crashed into. He froze, because in front of him stood a group of scary looking third years, all of which at one point has had the pleasure of bullying poor Tsuna.

"Looky here, if it isn't Dame-Tsuna. Haven't seen you around much." Smirked one.

"Haven't you heard, he has friends. So he thinks he is too good for us," laughed another one of the guys making the others laugh as well.

"Who would want to be friends with some loser like him?" Another replied cruelly, causing Tsuna to frown he took a big breath.

"I have to go," he said as he moved to walk around the group, only to have one of them grab his hand keeping him in place.

"Hey, he really does think he is too good for us!" One of them answered with a sneer on his face.

"Must be because he has been hanging around that damn Hibari." one of them stated before the other smirked. They exchanged looks before one of them looked at Tsuna more evilly then the others.

"I bet the reason Hibari never beats him up is because he's his whore!" One of them laughed cruelly, Tsuna blushed in embarrassment.

"Its not like that! Please let me go," begged Tsuna as he tried to escape. 'I left my gloves and pills in my bag. Plus these guys aren't mafia I couldn't do that to them,' he thought.

"So we aren't good enough. Well come on, we'll get him to see how worthy we are!" Said the last one as they grabbed Tsuna, covering his mouth and then pinning his arms to his side. 'Oh no, what I'm I going to do! This isn't good at all!' he thought as he tried breaking away, but it was useless because the others where stronger then him.

~Line break~

Hibari frowned as he looked at the food he ate, it wasn't that the food didn't taste good. It was just that, without Tsuna there, his lunch didn't feel right. The brunette filled his life with a certain feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was late in the afternoon with there was yelling outside his door, raising an eyebrow and frowning getting ready to go see what's wrong.

"Hibari, you bastard! What did you do to Juudaime!" Yelled Gokudera as he slammed the door entering with Yamamoto, who was trying to get the silver haired bomber to calm down.

"If you don't explain why you forced your way in here. I will bite you to death." Replied Hibari, he noticed Tsuna wasn't with them it was strange usually the brunette never left his friend's sides.

"Tsuna… He was suppose to join us for lunch," explained Yamamoto before Gokudera interrupted him.

"He never showed up! Nor did he show up for his afternoon classes. I swear if you did something to him!" he yelled. Hibari listened, he didn't show it, but he was frozen as if he what he was hearing had been some sort of story or tale, he didn't want to believe it.

"Tsuna, just gave me Kyo-san's lunch and then ran off," explained Kusakabe as he listened from the doorway.

"Then where is Juudaime?" asked Gokudera exchanging worried glances with Yamamoto. He could tell no one knew where he went, just like before only this time, Hibari had the upper hand he can save Tsuna.

"He is missing. So we need to find him. Now." ordered Hibari, standing up he was gripping his tonfas tighter then usual. Trying to hide the fact that he was worried for Tsuna. "Tetsu, tell the men to help find him. You two, if you want to find your friend we need to act fast." he added storming off in search of him. 'This can't be happening I can't bear it too. I won't let it, not again. I won't fail, I am stronger then before!' he thought running off.

* * *

><p><strong>An: <strong>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know I left at a cliff hanger, but if you want to see how things will work out or the answer to your questions then you have to review and get me inspired otherwise, who knows what can happen. I am on spring break so I will have more time to write as well so that is a bonus. Anyways Thanks for reading and please please Review!

Also I want to thank my Beta, Dustbunniehailey!

So until Friday!


	6. An old love in time of turmoil

Here it is the newest chapter of The Cure to loneliness! I told you I would have it in on time and I did because I am awesome and like to keep my deadlines! I actually was worried I wouldn't because I wasn't in the mood to write a lot this week, but on Friday I got my juice back to be able to write. So I hope you enjoy this chapter it has flashbacks, but its the good kind that informs you and not just for being random and stuff.

So.

Disclaimer time: I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn only Akira Amano who is amazing owns them.

* * *

><p>"Herbivore!" stated Hibari slamming a classroom door open to reveal an empty classroom, "Damn it!" he growled as he stalked to the next door to reveal the same thing. This was getting to be pointless, but Hibari knew he couldn't give up, because he knew that Tsuna was in trouble, he had to save him. "I won't fail ever again." he stated before going to an other door opening it forceful the before.<p>

_Flashback_

_An elderly women stood with a pair of metal tonfas in her hands, she looked about sixty or seventy, but was in very good shape. She attacked a punching bag with on tonfa then spun and attacked with the other, her moves where graceful but powerful. From the way she fought you could tell that when she was younger, she was very strong and powerful. _

"_That is how I use to fight when I was in Namimori middle school. I even started up the Disciplinary Comity to keep the peace. I also taught there until I retired." explain the women as she looked at her fourteen year old grandson who currently looked bored out of his mind. _

"_I already know that. When can you show me to fight as strong as you. I am tired of all these constant drills and father's training. Its getting me nowhere." he sighed as he looked at the tonfas he had_

"_Kyoya, I told you real power comes from the heart. When you have something you love you can fight stronger then someone who loves nothing. I love Namimori a lot, I protected it when I was young because it's the only thing I loved back then. Now I have a very monotone grandson that holds my heart." laughed Hibari's grandmother as she pinched his check._

"_But haven't you heard I was born to be alone. I don't love anything, nor will I ever old women," sighed Hibari as he moved the elder's hand from his sore check and frowned. _

"_Your father knows nothing of your future. Besides I know you love small animals. As much as you try to hide it, Kyoya your special and you have greatness coming all your way." smiled the women before she went back to pinch Hibari's check once more only for him to growl at her. "What are you going to do bite me to death?" she chuckled. Hibari just scowled, his grandmother frowned before smirking, "Can I let you in on a little secret?" _

"_What is it? Spit it out old women," stated Hibari._

"_I beat your father, several times. I will do it again if he ever hurts you Kyoya." Answered his grandmother. Hibari looked at his grandmother in shock he could tell she was not lying, he smirked he knew there was a reason he got a long with this women. _

_End flashback _

"Did you find any clues of where or who could of taken him?" asked Hibari the group that was currently looking for Tsuna met up.

"What if they took outside the campus?" suggested Yamamoto as he noticed when everyone shook there head no one had come up with everything.

"Kyo-san I got a lead. Someone from a student council saw Sawada leave with a group of third years during lunch. They said he didn't look happy," added Kusakabe as he remembered the student he integrated.

"We will split up, I will look east, The rest of the comity members will look north and south. You two will look west" Instructed Hibari having an idea where they could possible take Tsuna, and if his instincts are right then he was going to kill every single person who was responsible for taking Tsuna.

"All right. I agree" stated Gokudera who also wanted to blow up the people responsible for this as well. They spilt up once more Hibari ran towards the one place, he knew that had a history of having kidnapped victims. 'Hold on just a little bit longer'

_Flash back_

_Hibari stared at Namimori middle school he was going to enter this year as a first year, he had his same facial expression that he normally has, bored. He held on to his grandmother's old hand as they walked making sure she didn't fall over suddenly._

"_Come on Kyoya look excited! Your about to enter my precious middle school. it's the best one in all of Japan!" smiled his grandmother as they walked past a bench. "Oh my old bones are acting up can we rest a while?" she asked as she gave him a look. Kyoya sighed and helped her walk to the bench to sit down "It sucks getting old," she laughed._

"_Grandma, is it okay if I restart the Disciplinary Comity?" asked Kyoya suddenly as he looked at his grandmother, who frowned. _

"_Why? Did your father bring this up again?" she asked in a concern voice as she looked at her grandson._

"_He told me I have to do something important during my first year to show everyone I am not a whore's child," stated Hibari with cold eyes._

"_My daughter, left in ways I wish she didn't , but that doesn't make you a whore's child." Stated his grandmother, "Kyoya, I started that comity because I love Namimori and its important to me. It will only be strong if you have that passion. I don't want my school being lead by someone who is only doing it half heartedly." _

"_I am not! I just… I want to make someone proud of me," he stated turning away from the women. _

"_You make me proud everyday by things you want to do. I want to see you do things you have a passion for, don't listen to others be independent… like a… like a… cloud" _

"_A cloud" asked Hibari skeptical. _

"_Yes. Clouds are ever changing they don't listen to anyone, one day they are floating all poofy and white and then boom they are gray and it's a storm!" explain his grandmother. _

"_You're a weird old women," smirked Hibari, then his grandmother started coughing, "Are you okay?" he asked._

"_Fine just get me something to drink, some oolong tea from the vending machines." Asked his grandmother as she handed him money. Kyoya nodded as he went to go get the drinks "Kyoya, remember do things that make you happy and find someone who fills your life with something to fight for and protect them most of all." _

"_Grandma you sound like we are never going to see each other again."_

"_You're right, sorry, just me being old," she laughed as Hibari disappeared she had a worried look on her face._

"_Grandma. They didn't have any oolong tea, but I got you Jasmine instead," called out Hibari looking around he saw his grandmother was gone and nowhere in sight. "Grandma," he called out looking around noticing something was off. Then noticed his grandmother's sandal on the floor facing east of the school. "GRANDMA!" _

_End flash back._

Tsuna groaned as his body hit the cold hard concrete floor of the were house the bullies had taken him. "Please let me go!" he begged as he looked up at them he was afraid of what they where going to do with him especially since he is powerless.

"You really think we are going to let you go. Wow, you are really stupid!" One of them laughed as he kicked Tsuna hard in the stomach causing cruel laughter from the others. Tsuna coiled up in pain, having the wind taken out of him, in the fetal position trying to protect his stomach.

"Awe, poor baby. Did that hurt, well guess there is more where that came from." The other laughed, Tsuna's eyes widen as more kicks and punches came his way. Time seem to stop for Tsuna he was in so much pain. Even fighting Xanxus and Mukuro, as painful as those experiences where, this hurt more because he didn't have his hyper dying will mode to help his body not hurt so much. After a while the bullies got bored of taking turns hitting beating the poor boy senseless.

"I know what would be so much more entertaining," one of the bullies smirked he grabbed a fistful of Tsuna's brown locks and forced him to sit up right as he gasped in pain. Tsuna's eyes widen as the bully unzipped his pants and pulled out something that Tsuna had to close his eyes and try to turn his head away.

"What are you doing? Haven't you had enough?" Stated Tsuna as he gasped in pain as the bully forced him again to look at his crotch area.

"No, You are going to suck it, just like your going to suck every one of us. Then we will show you many tricks," laughed the bully as he forced Tsuna head close before a crash and a cloud of smoke and wall came flying everywhere. Tsuna looked to see a hole in the wall then he saw Hibari stalking over to him. 'Hibari-san, he came to save me!' thought the brunette with joy, but that joy stopped when he looked at Hibari. He looked scary, his eyes shinned with a sort of hatred he had never seen before in those steel blue eyes.

"You will regret ever touching Tsunayoshi. I will bite you to death." His voice dripping with poison and hatred, soon the man holding Tsuna was hit and fell over with a thud. Tsuna looked at Hibari beat the bullies he was showing no mercy and didn't let any of them run away. Tsuna watched as the perfect licked his lips as a predator who just found the perfect prey.

"We're sorry let us go and we promise never to touch dame-Tsuna again!" They cried as they feared more hits from Hibari. Then loud snaps where heard Hibari had broken their legs to stop them from escaping. Tsuna gasped as he looked at Hibari, he was going to kill those bullies in front of Tsuna in cold blood. Tsuna struggled to get up as he watched Hibari senselessly beat those men. 'I can't let Hibari kill them. This Hibari isn't the one I love, this Hibari is a monster!' he thought as he limped towards him.

"Hibari-san! Stop! Please stop!" he begged as he touched Hibari's forearm, lost in his rage Hibari turned and slammed his tonfas into Tsuna's side causing him to topple over. Then Hibari saw Tsuna hit the floor and froze as he looked at his blood stained tonfas and then at Tsuna that he just hurt. "Please stop, Hibari-san I am okay." Tsuna whispered softly reaching out towards the perfect wanting no more blood spilt. Hibari looked at the fall in bullies and then at Tsuna, _"Kyoya, remember do things that make you happy and find someone who fills your life with something to fight for and protect them most of all." _His grandmother's voice rang in his head he dropped his tonfas and rushed and picked up Tsuna so he had the small brunette in his eyes. "Thank you," smiled Tsuna as he passed out, Hibari frowned as he walked out the warehouse and went to Namimori middle school to meet up with the others and get Tsuna some medical attention.

"JUUDAIME!" yelled Gokudera as he and Yamamoto ran towards Hibari as they saw Tsuna they looked at Hibari.

"He is alive. Here take him get him to a hospital," stated Hibari as he pasted the boy on to Yamamoto. "My job is done."

"Hibari, I am sure Tsuna would want you to come to the hospital too," stated Yamamoto as he looked at him.

"No, my duty is to Namimori. That boy has nothing to do with me anymore." Hibari added as he walked back into the school grounds. 'I saved him, but for what for me to attack him. This is why I am born to be alone. I will longer attach myself to Tsunayoshi Sawada,' he thought as Yamamoto and Gokudera rushed to the hospital as quick as they could.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this chapter, So please review and send me your love. No hate please because hate is bad for the heart. That is a personal belief, once hate enters your heart you are engulfed in it so stay away from it and do not spread it otherwise your a poo face.<p>

Man its all ready mid apirl time is flying by soon it will be summer! Ah, I just realized that I have to take my college assessment tests tomorrow morning fun. I have been busy watching all of the Avatar last air bender series in time to watch the Legend of Korra which is amazing because i finished this morning.

So besides my spring break ending and i have to go back to school. Later in the story i am going to put up a poll so people can answer it. So its a heads up for the future chapters because that poll will determine the future of this very story and how long it will be. i know i am put lots of pressure on you guys but I believe in you guys. I think this is the longest chapter I have written for this story.

Besides that I just realized my reviews have past Tsuna's Number, maybe one day it will get as many as Gokudera's number or even yamamoto's Number that would be crazy.

I will see you guys next week!

One last thing before i leave i am going to thank my beta DustbunnieHailey!


	7. Missing Skylark

An: Its been a long time. Hasn't it. I have some reasoning for it, but I will go into detail into it below. Also I hope you enjoy this chapter its part one of chapter seven. Since Chapter eight will be the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did. I would make Tsuna cross dress at least one time during the series.

* * *

><p>Tsuna laid in the hospital bed that has been called his home for the past three days, since he woke from a short state of comatose. He was being released tomorrow so he could attended the next day of school the following day. Yamamoto and Gokudera told him not to worry about his mother, they didn't tell her everything that happened. They came up with a story that he fell down a large fleet of stairs, it was believable since it is Tsuna. He frowned as he stared at the moon 'I bet Hibari-san thinks I'm super weak. I just couldn't attack people who aren't in the mafia. I'm sure he hates me even more then before,' frowned Tsuna as his eyes started to water slightly. 'What difference does it make.' Then Tsuna herd his door open, it wasn't a nurse, because they usually knocked before entering his room. The figure walked up to his bed he could hear the taps of the dress shoes, Tsuna closed his eyes waiting to see if this person was a friend or a foe of some sorts.<p>

"Forgive me Herbivore." a familiar deep voice rang though out the hospital room it felt loud to Tsuna who was shocked, but he was pretty sure the person had been whispering. He waited to see if the person did anything else, he heard a glass object being set down near him and a sent of something sweat smelling like flowers. "White lilies it suits you a lot. Your so innocent. That is why we cannot see each other any longer. This will be the last time." those words rang confusion though Tsuna, in a panic state, when he heard those shoes turn away.

"Stop! Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled as he grabbed Hibari's hand stopping the perfect from leaving. "What do you mean this is the last time? I thought we had become close. Is it because I am weak. I can get stronger please just don't leave me." stuttered Tsuna not realizing what he was saying he was carried away from emotion. He looked down not daring to look at the expression that the raven haired boy had. "Why do you hate me?" he whispered as tears started following on the cold tile below.

"I never hated you. My feelings are why we can not speak. You were suppose to be asleep, but this way may be better. My heart can not love. I can't experience any joy," answered Hibari staring at the top of Tsuna's head.

"That is a sad life then, Why live a life like that? I want you to be happy. Because… because… I… I love you." Tsuna closed his eyes and then gasped realizing that he just confessed his feelings, he started to shake. Hibari seemed frozen in shock as well, his whole body seemed to go wild.

"I will not love, those feelings are weak and," Hibari took a moment to pause to pull his hand out of Tsuna's grasp, "Disgusting." He then turned and fasted walked out of the room. Knowing that if he stayed in that room any longer he would hear the boy cry and he would turn around taking everything back. That can not happen at all cost, he doesn't deserve to be happy. Tsuna looked at the now closed door and then started to sob heavily.

"I should of figured this would happen. I was so stupid to believe that something good might of happened." sobbed Tsuna.

"_Your pathetic. Are you sure you even wanted Hibari-san's love? Your suppose to be a mafia boss. Yet you almost get raped and now you are drowning in self pity._" A strange voice rang inside of his head that scolded him.

"You don't understan-"

"_No, I think you don't. Hibari-san said some weird things there. Think there must be a reason for it. Don't give up! Man up and find out what made Hibari suddenly change." _The voice rang up interrupting his own thoughts. Tsuna looked around to see if there was anyone around and instead he noticed something on the floor. Bending over he picked it up and brought it to the light. Gasping slightly he noticed it was the same picture with Hibari and that women he had seen earlier when Hibari snapped at him.

"_I bet you if you figure out who that women is and her connection to Hibari-san. You can figure out his recent actions. Now its up to you be strong or be a coward?"_

"Who are you" Asked Tsuna looking around once more getting a little freaked out by this voice and its good advice.

"_I am you, just a braver version," _the voice answered. Tsuna sat there for a bit then looked at the picture.

"Okay. Its time for bed. I have been a wake for way to long or the medications they gave me are making me trip out. Time for bed." He said trying to convince himself that he wasn't crazy at all. He then looked at the white lilies that glistened in the moonlight for a brief moment before closing his eyes and letting his dreams take him.

The next morning came, Tsuna woke up with a small yawn. He got dressed for school seeing he wanted to be on time, and since the hospital bed wasn't the nicest bed in the world, he didn't have the urge to sleep in like normal.

"Juudaime, how are you feeling?" asked an excited, but worried Gokudera. Tsuna looked up as he finished eating his last hospital meal, when his two best friends entered his room.

"I am doing good. I hope I didn't cause any trouble for you two," smiled Tsuna as he got his bag.

"None at all . Tsuna you're our friend of course we worried about you, but we're glad you are okay." Yamamoto replied with a smile, giving off his signature laugh. Then the trio started walking to school.

"Hey, Hibari isn't at his usual spot." noted Yamamoto, giving off a confused look. Tsuna looked to see what the baseball star said was true, the gate area was Hibari free only another perfect stood there in his place.

"Who care about that bastard," huffed Gokudera, still not liking Hibari even after he saved Tsuna. The brunette just nodded, but frowned, he looked worried for a brief moment. 'I know, what I must do. I wonder if I can leave those two without them noticing or worse worrying about me.' thought Tsuna trying to come up with a plan in his head for getting away.

"You should go," whispered Yamamoto. Tsuna's eyes widen as he looked at up at the taller teen confused. "You want to find Hibari don't you. Then go, trust me you don't want to leave your love waiting." He smiled brightly at his friend.

"How do you know?" asked Tsuna, but Yamamoto just gave his usual smile before walking ahead with Gokudera who as if on cue started to argue with him. 'Thanks Yamamoto! Now to find Hibari-san,' he thought as he ran to the reception room where he knew he could get information of Hibari's whereabouts. He made sure no one sure that no one was around and Tsuna mange to enter the room without being detected. He noticed that no one else was in this room so that definitely told Tsuna something was up. 'I need to find the records, and then find Hibari-san's address so I can visit him,' he thought as he looked around the file cabinets. Finding the third year student cabinet searching though all the 'H' last name. Nothing was found, then he found a special section for disciplinary committee members. "It just has to be there" he said looking around he still couldn't find it. "Where is his file?" he said out of frustration.

"What are you doing in here, you aren't allowed in here" boomed a deep voice belonging to none other then the vice president of the disciplinary committee Kusakabe. "Oh Tsuna-san what are you doing in here. Kyo-san is absent today. So I can't let you in here," he added.

"Kusakabe-san. Please you must know. I need help please, I need to find out Hibari-san's address. Its really important Hibari-san is suffering and is acting different." pleaded Tsuna walking up to the Regent hair styled teen. Who stood there for a moment thinking before nodding.

"Your right. Kyo-san has never been absent before now." mumbled Kusakabe then started looking in different folders that were hidden from sight.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you!" smiled Tsuna as he watched the teen looking at the folders before plopping down a folder that read 'Hibari Kyoya'. Opening the folder, only to reveal that most of the information was left blank, even the address information.

"This can't be. I was so close. Do you know where he lives you're his friend with him," asked Tsuna hopeful only to see Kusakabe shook his head sadly, Tsuna felt that he was feeling hopeless there was nothing that he can do.

_Tap. _

_Tap. _

_Tap._

Tsuna looked up to see a familiar yellow bird, named Hibird. Tsuna opened the window to let the small yellow bird inside.

"Hibari! Sad! Hibari! Sad!" It chirped as it flew and landed on the desk.

"Hibird. Why are you here, aren't you usually with Hibari? Wait! Hibird do you know where Hibari is! Can you take me to him? Please! I know you can." he begged desperate not realizing that he was as basically talking to a bird like a human and also assuming the fact that the bird can understand him.

"Tsunayoshi! Come!" The yellow bird chirped out as it started to flew though the hall way.

"Ah! Wait!" he cried out before bowing politely to Kusakabe, "Thank you for all your help, Kusakabe-san." he said before running after the flying bird with his resolve high and strong. The teen nodded as he watched the brunette run off 'I hope you can help Hibari-san. I really do,' he thought. Tsuna ran as if he was in hyper dying will mode and didn't even realized that his training actually helped him in the long run. The only thing on his mind was finding Hibari and making sure this drama is put to an end.

* * *

><p>An: So the reason I didn't update for such a long time is not just life (I can't use that excuse this time). I was in a slum I had rewritten this chapter about three times before writing this one. I get in this mode where I feel like everything I write is crap and not wroth posting. So I didn't post anything at all. But I went to Ashland last weekend and after coming back I had my mind all creative again. I was able to write this chapter and actually like this. Surprising what Five plays in three days can do for the brain. I also got my prom dress so I am happy about this. I also started putting his story on my Deviantart as well.<p>

So I hope you liked it. Please comment and Review they make me feel so much better especially after this slum I just had.

See you again!


End file.
